Kisah cinta yang rumit
by trianarahmautamiutami811
Summary: Kisah persahabatan ke-6 gadis bernama:Sakura,Hinata,Ino,Tenten,Temari dan Karin yang menghadapi kisah cinta yang rumit dengan ke-7 pangeran sekolah.Akankah mereka dapat memilih dengan benar?Apakah semuanya berujung bahagia?
1. chapter 1

**_Ini adalah fanfic keduaku,mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan tanda baca dan penulisan._**

Konoha High school adalah salah satu sekolah menengah paling terkenal di kota Konoha,sekolahnya besar,semua sarana dan prasarana lengkap tersedia disana,mulai dari kolam renang,lapangan sepak bola,basket,tenis dan masih banyak lagi.Murid-muridnya juga tak kalah berkualitas,hampir semua murid disana adalah anak-anak yang pintar dan berasal dari keluarga berada,hanya sedikit anak dari kalangan yang kurang mampu bersekolah disana.Bicara soal murid,sudah pasti terdapat murid perempuan dan laki-laki disana dan sudah pasti terdapat sebuah ikatan persahabatan juga.Seperti ke-6 gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah Konoha High school ini.

"Kira-kira berapa ya hasil ulanganku?"tanya salah seorang diantara ke-6 gadis tersebut yang memiliki rambut pirang diikat menyerupai ekor kuda dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu Ino,tapi aku berharap hasilnya memuaskan."jawab salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut merah muda yang dibiarkan tergerai panjang sampai punggung yang bernama Sakura.

"Kau sih tidak perlu terlalu cemas Sakura,semua orang tahu bahwa kau dan Hinata adalah murid terpintar di kelas dan rangking kalian selalu sama."sahut gadis berambut pirang ikat kuda yang ternyata bernama Ino tersebut.Membuat wajah Sakura dan seorang gadis berambut indigo tersipu malu.

"T-tapi walau kami bersaing dalam nilai,tapi kami tidak akan bermusuhan."kata gadis indigo bernama Hinata yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Sakura.

"Hahaha kau juga jangan mau kalah ya Temari,kau kan selalu menduduki peringkat kedua,sekali-kalilah peringkat 1!"kata gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten sambil menatap gadis berambut pirang yang diikat menjadi 4 bernama Temari.

"Mustahil,aku sudah belajar sekeras mungkin untuk menyaingi mereka tapi hasilnya nihil dan tetap saja peringkat kedua."kata Temari hampa.

"Itu wajar sih mengingat Sakura dan Hinata selalu menduduki peringkat 3 besar sebagai murid terpintar di sekolah sedangkan kita paling cuma 10 besar."kata gadis berambut merah lengkap dengan kacamata merahnya yang bernama Karin.

"Hahaha kau benar Karin."kata Ino riang.

Dan itulah nama ke-6 gadis tersebut:Ino,Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Temari dan Karin.Saat mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaaa...!Itu mereka."teriak seseorang dari arah belakang yang sontak membuat ke-6 gadis tersebut terkejut dan langsung menutup telinga mereka akibat teriakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga.Tak cukup sampai disitu tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang cukup bisa bikin orang tuli dari segala arah.

"Kyaaaa...!Sasuke tampan seperti biasa...!"

"Naruto memang ramah...!"

"Sai manis sekali.. !"

"Shikamaru cuek tapi pintar...!"

"Mereka semua sangat keren...!"

"Sasuke...!"

"Naruto...!"

"Sai...!"

"Shika...!"

Dan begitulah teriakan-teriakan heboh mereka yang membuat ke-6 sahabat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil masih menutup telinga.Apa yang membuat mereka berteriak heboh seperti itu?Tentusaja karena mereka melihat pangeran sekolah ini,Sasuke,Naruto,Sai dan Shikamaru adalah salah satu pria tertampan di Konoha High school,selain tampan,mereka juga pintar dalam segala bidang seperti pelajaran,olahraga,seni dan lain-lain.Hampir sempurna deh.Mereka berempat berjalan dengan cueknya berjalan melewati para penggemar mereka kecuali dua orang yaitu Naruto dan Sai yang tersenyum ramah pada para penggemarnya kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Cih!Heran aku apa sebegitu hebohnya mereka berteriak hanya karena melihat 4 orang itu? "kata Ino sebal setelah teriakan-teriakan heboh itu mereda karena ke-4 pangeran sekolah telah menjauh.

"Sepertinya mereka semua sudah gila."kata Tenten sambil menunjuk para perempuan yang masih berteriak histeris memanggil nama ke-4 pangeran sekolah tersebut.

"Sepertinya,jangan sampai kita tertular mereka!"sahut Karin.

"Telingaku sakit."keluh Sakura,Hinata dan Temari kompak.

"Semoga mereka waras kembali."

"Kalau tidak harus segera dimasukkan RSJ tuh!"

"Bisa gawat kalau makin parah gilanya."mereka terus bicara soal kewarasan orang sampai terdengar bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai.Mereka langsung berlari kencang ke arah kelas yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.Sekedar informasi,ke-6 sahsahabat itu masih duduk di kelas Vii sama dengan keempat pangeran yang kita bicarakan tadi dan mereka satu kelas loooooh.Kata author panjang lebar.Plak.

Ke-6 sahabat tadi memasuki kelas tepat waktu,mereka langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.Sakura dengan Hinata,Ino dengan Karin dan Tenten dengan Temari.Mereka sengaja memilih duduk sedekat mungkin agar bisa saling mencontek.(Ckckck)

Dan tadi saya bahas tentang 4 pangeran sekolah,mereka duduk di sisi lain ke-6 sahabat itu.Mereka sengaja memilih duduk di pojok agar dapat belajar dengan tenang tanpa adanya gangguan-gangguan dari para gadis kurang waras yang mengagumi mereka(Plak*duak!)dan tentu saja agar Shikamaru dapat tidur dengan tenang.-_-

Setelah 5 menit menunggu,tibalah sang guru yang ditunggu-tunggu,cuma cowok sih yang antusias,ialah Mei Terumi,guru cantik nan seksi namun galaknya gak ketulungan.Ia adalah guru Matematika,pelajaran yang banyak siswa di kelas itu benci termasuk author.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"sapa sang guru.

"Selamat pagi sensei!"jawab anak-anak(baca:cowok)penuh semangat.

"Kalian semangat sekali hari,boleh sensei tahu ada apa?"tanya Mei Terumi.

"Karena sensei cantik sekali hari ini."kata anak laki-laki berambut oranye bernama Yahiko.Mendengar dirinya digoda oleh bocah ingusan,Mei Terumi yang semula tersenyum langsung memasang wajah galaknya.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan ulangan kembali karena nilai ulangan kemarin hampir semuanya masih dibawah KKM,Jika ada yang protes maka akan saya tambah soalnya."kata Mei sensei dengan kejamnya sukses membungkam mulut anak-anak yang semula hendak memprotes dan beralih mendeathglear Yahiko yang dengan bodohnya menggoda sang guru.

Setelah 2 jam lamanya menghadapi soal-soal yang sukses bikin pusing tujuh keliling,akhirnya suara bel yang seperti surga terdengar dengan merdunya.Mereka segera mengumpulkan hasil jawaban mereka tanpa peduli benar salahnya yang penting lepas deh dari ulangan. Ke-6 sahabat Itu menhela napas lega.Mereka menyuruh Tenten untuk pergi membeli makanan di kantin.Kenapa mereka menyuruh Tenten untuk?Karena mereka memiliki jadwal tugas untuk membeli makananuntuk membeli makanan setiap harinya.Ibarat seperti jadwal piket.

Kita beralih ke-4 pangeran sekolah kita,mereka juga terlihat stres setelah menghadapi ulangan dadakan itu.Shikamaru terlihat menguap lebar,matanya sayu sepertinya ia mau tidur,sedangkan Sasuke,Naruto dan Sai yang duduk diam,wajah mereka tampak lesu.

"Hah...ulangan tadi benar-benar membuat perutku lapar,aku jadi ingin makan ramen."kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kantin saja!"kata Sai lengkap dengan senyuman di wajah pucatnya.

"Kau benar Sai,ayo!"seru Naruto semangat sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru terlihat masih loyo membuat Naruto berdecak sebal.Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian menarik paksa Sasuke dan Shikamaru menuju kantin diikuti oleh Sai dibelakang.

Setelah ke-4 pangeran itu pergi,Tenten kembali dengan heboh membuat ke-5 sahabatnya yang masih malas-malasan tersentak bangun.

"Hei!Dengar-dengar aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian,pangeran sekolah kita baru saja berhasil menjadi juara dalam bidang seni,menyanyi dan menulis puisi tingkat Nasional."seru Tenten girang.

"Benarkah?Mereka memang hebat."seru Sakura sambil meninju udara.

"Sebaiknya kita berikan hadiah untuk mereka!"usul Ino yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh ke-5 sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita beri mereka hadiah apa?"tanya Hinata.Mereka semua terdiam.

"Kita beri..."

Dua hari kemudian.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau membawakan bekalku Sasuke."kata pria berambut hitam panjang dikuncir yang memiliki wajah mirip Sasuke.

"Hn."jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu Kak Itachi,kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya."kata Naruto riang sementara Sai hanya tersenyum dan Shikamaru menguap malas.Mereka berbalik hendak pergi tapi terdengar teriakan...

"Hei!Tunggu!"

Mereka memandang asal suara,terlihat 6 gadis sedang berlari menuju mereka sambil membawa bingkisan di tangan mereka masing-masing.Mereka mengenal ke-6 gadis tersebut,mereka adalah teman sekelas keempat pria tampan ini meskipun mereka jarang mengobrol _'sepertinya mereka mau memberikan sesuatu pada_ kami'pikir ke-4 pangeran sekolah itu.Saat ke-6 gadis itu semakin mendekat,mereka semakin yakin sampai ke-6 gadis itu terus berjalan melewati mereka?Tunggu!Melewati ke-4 pangeran sekolah.

"Tunggu Itachi senpai!seru Sakura pada Itachi?Ya Itachi.Ke-6 sahabat itu telah tiba dihadapan Itachi kedua temanya.Teman Itachi yang satu memiliki berambut merah dan satu lagi berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang.Ke-6 gadis itu berhenti dan mengatur napas mereka.Mereka saling pandang,menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk bicara terlebih dahulu lewat kedipan mata.Melihat ke-6 gadis itu hanya saling mengedipkan mata tidak jelas membuat ke-3 pria itu menjadi sedikit tidak sabar.

"Hinata,jelaskan apa maumu?"tanya pria berambut hitam kecoklatan.

"K-kak N-Neji."kata Hinata gagap,wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Iya Hinata,kau mau apa."kata pria berambut hitam kecoklatan yang dipanggil Neji tersebut.

"K-k-kami i-ingin m-memberi se-se-sesuatu pada k-kali-kalian."kata Hinata super gagap yang kini wajahnya makin memerah.

"Hm,apa itu? "tantanya pria berambut merah berwajah baby face.

"K-kak Sa-Sasori."kata Tenten dan Temari yang entah kenapa jadi ikutan gagap.

"Iya."jawab Sasori lembut disertai senyuman terbaiknya,sukses membuat wajah mereka merah padam.

"I-i-ini cokelat uuntuk K-Kak Sasori."kata Tenten gagap sambil menyodorkan bingkisanya.

"Dan ini sapu ta-tangan untuk K-Kak S-Sasori."kata Temari tak kalah gagap.

"I-ini bunga u-untuk Kak N-Neji."kata Ino sambil berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ini na-nasi go-goreng untuk Kak N-Neji."kata Karin.

"I-i-ini b-b-b-bento da-dan syal u-untuk K-K-Kak It-Itachi."kata Sakura dan Hinata kompak dengan gagapnya yang super parah.Ke-3 pria tersebut menerima bingkisan itu dengan senang hati.

Hm...Terima kasih.Ini kalian semua yang membuatnya."tanya Sasori riang.

"I-iya."jawab ke-6 gadis itu kompak,masih berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah dipipi mereka.

"S-selamat karena kalian menjadi juara lo-lomba seni tingkat Nasional."kata ke-6 gadis sambil membungkuk.

"Hahaha kalian baik sekali."puji Itachi.Mereka terus mengobrol santai meskipun kurang lancar disebabkan kegagapan ke-6 gadis itu tanpa tahu ada 4 pasang mata yang menatap mereka tidak suka.

"Cih!Mereka bahkan bahkan bicara gagap seperti itu."kata Sasuke dingin.

"Mereka juga tidak mempedulikan kita."kata Shikamaru yang kantuknya hilang entah kemana.

"Itu tidak akan berlangsung lama."kata Naruto.

"Kita buat ke-6 gadis itu berpaling dari mereka!"kata Sai.

 ** _Chapter 1 telah dibuat.Mohon saran dan kritiknya.WAJIB KASIH(Maksa).Tungu chapter 2 segera!!!!!_**


	2. chapter 2

**_Chapter 2.Saya berharap kalian menyukai fanfic yang gak jelas ini.Mohon maaf bila fic buatan saya ini mirip dengan fic lainya,tapi,dari lubuk hati saya terdalam,ini murni pemikiran saya tanpa meniru fic manapun.Baiklah selamat siang (plak)-_ maksudnya SELAMAT MEMBACA._**

 ** _Maaf,untuk pair masih saya rahasiakan._**

Ke-6 sahabat itu memasuki kelas setelah bertemu Itachi,Sasori dan Neji.Wajah mereka terlihat masih merah dan terkadang mereka senyum-senyum sendiri,hal ini tentu saja membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menjadi bingung.

"Kalian kenapa?"tanya Yahiko selaku ketua kelas.Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa kalian demam?"kali ini Deidara lah yang bertanya.Ke-6 sahabat itu hanya menggeleng.

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian kena sawan?"tanya Hidan yang selalu saja menghubungkan sesuatu dengan hal mistis.

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian jadi ikutan gila seperti cewek-cewek yang mengagumi mereka?"tanya Yahiko sambil menunjuk Sasuke,Naruto,Sai dan Shikamaru yang tanpa diduga sedang melihat ke-6 sahabat itu.Mereka memang kembali lebih awal ke kelas.Merasa di perhatikan,ke-4 pria itu langsung menatap dingin Yahiko.Membuatnya mendecih sebal.Dia memang tidak begitu suka ke-4 pria tampan itu karena membuat para gadis terjerat akan pesona mereka membuat Yahiko tidak bisa memacari banyak gadis.Benar-benar playboy nih orang.

"Bukan semuanya."kata ke-6 sahabat, menggeleng cepat.

"Benarkah?Syukurlah kalian tidak ikut-ikutan gila jadi aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekati kalian."kata Yahiko sambil menyeringai jahil.Membuat ke-6 sahabat itu bergidik ngeri.

"Hiiii...kau sudah punya Konan tapi masih mau nyari lagi,mau kulaporkan pada Konan?"tanya Ino galak.

"Hahaha...cuma bercanda kok.Hatiku hanya untuk Konan seorang."kata Yahiko sambil celingak-celinguk siapa tau ada Konan disini.Pacarnya itu memang sangat mengerikan jika marah.Dia bisa menghajar Yahiko dengan sangat sadis.

"Kalau begitu pergi sana!Kau mengganggu kami saja.Syuuuh...!Syuuuuh...!"usir Ino, Yahiko pergi dengan patuh karena takut akan ancaman Ino untuk melaporkanya pada Konan.

"Haaah...akhirnya dia pergi juga."kata Sakura.

"Lupakan dia!Lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana cara agar kita bisa terus bertemu dengan Kak Itachi,Sasori dan Neji!"kata Tenten.

"Kau benar.Tidak mungkin kita bertemu mereka tanpa adanya alasan."kata Karin.

"Kita buatkan saja mereka bekal setiap hari!Kak Neji pernah bilang bahwa Kak Sasori dan Kak Itachi itu jarang membawa bekal."usul Hinata.

"Benarkah?Oh iya,kau kan adiknya Kak Neji.Wah...kami memang beruntung memilikimu Hinata."seru Tenten,membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

"Baiklah!Mulai sekarang kita harus bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan bekal untuk pangeran sekolah kita!"seru Ino penuh semangat.

Keesokan harinya.Dikediaman Hyuga.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri di dapur rumahnya.Tanganya dengan cekatan memasukan bumbu-bumbu penyedap ke makanan yang sedang ia masak.Harum masakan ternyata mengusik indra penciuman seorang pria yang sedang terlelap di kamarnya.Membuatnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Siapa yang bangun sepagi ini untuk menyiapkan sarapan?"gumam sang pria sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.Saat tiba di dapur,ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang memasukan makanan ke dalam kotak bekal.

"Tinggal menghiasnya dan selesai."gumam sang gadis.

"Kau menyiapkan bekal apa Hinata?"tanya sang pria,membuat gadis indigo itu terlonjak kaget.

"K-Kak N-Neji."kata Hinata,wajahnya pucat pasi.Neji mendengus.

"Tidak usah memasang wajah tegang seperti itu!Kakakmu ini bukanlah hantu."kata Neji geli.

"A-ah... tadi aku hanya terkejut."kata Hinata kemudian melanjutkan kembali menata makanan di kotak bekal.

"Apa kau juga membuatkanya untuku?"tanya Neji.

"Tidak."jawab Hinata,menundukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu cepat buatkan untuku!"pinta Neji dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Tidak bisa Kak,ini sudah siang,nanti aku terlambat sekolah."tolak Hinata.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu,aku mau mandi."kata Neji ngambek.

"Maafkan aku Kak!Jika aku membuatkan bekal untukmu nanti Karin dan Ino tidak bisa memberikan bekal buatan mereka untukmu."gumam Hinata hampir tak terdengar.

Di Sekolah.Istirahat pertama.

"Baiklah,apa kalian sudah membawa bekal buatan kalian?"tanya Ino.

"Ya."balas ke-5 sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?Ayo kita berikan bekal kita untuk orang yang kita sukai!"kata Tenten.

"Ya."seru ke-5 sahabatnya.

Mereka kemudian keluar dari kelas mereka tak lupa membawa bekal buatan mereka.Saat mereka melewati jalan menuju ke kantin,secara kebetulan mereka melihat Itachi,Sasori dan Neji sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Kak Itachi!Kak Sasori!Kak Neji!"seru ke-6 sahabat memanggil mereka.Merasa di panggil,ketiga pria tampan itu berbalik dan tersenyum begitu melihat ke-6 gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Oh kalian.Ada apa?"tanya Sasori ramah.

"A-anu apa kalian sudah makan?"tanya Sakura.

"Belum,ini kita baru mau ke kantin."jawab Sasori.

"K-kalian t-tidak p-perlu ke kantin,ka-kami mau me-memberikan be-bekal buatan ka-kami untuk kalian.I-ini untuk K-Kak Itachi "kata Hinata yang gagap parahnya kambuh lagi sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

"Apa?Jadi bekal yang kau buat tadi pagi itu untuk Itachi,Hinata?"sambar Neji.

"I-iya."jawab Hinata.

"A-aku juga ingin memberikan bekal buatanku untuk Kak Itachi."kata Sakura yang ikut menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Itachi.

"Sakura juga membuatkan bekal untuk Itachi,lebih baik bekalmu untuku saja Hinata!"pinta Neji sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kotak bekal yang dipegang Hinata.Tapi sebelum dia menyentuh bahkan seujung jaripun,kotak bekal itu sudah di jauhkan dan kembali ke pelukan Hinata.

"Tidak boleh,ini makanan kubuat khusus untuk Kak Itachi."kata Hinata tegas.

"Hinata tega."rengek Neji membuat semua orang yang ada disitu langsung sweatdrop.

"Ah...Kak Neji tidak perlu cemas!Aku juga sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu."kata Ino.

"Iya.Aku membuatkan bento ini untukmu."kata Karin.

"Kami juga."sahut Tenten dan Temari tidak mau kalah.

Mereka berenam kemudian menyerahkan kotak bekal mereka ke pada tiga pria tampan itu.

"Anu...maaf tapi kami tidak bisa memakan bekal sebanyak ini,pasti tidak akan habis."kata Sasori,Itachi dan Neji menangguk.

"Hah!"Ke-6 sahabat itu tersentak.Inilah sikap buruk mereka,mereka selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang dulu,seperti yang terjadi sekarang,mana bisa ketiga pria tampan itu menghabiskan enam bekal sekaligus.Ckckck.

"A-anu ya sudah,Kak Itachi,Sasori dan Neji tinggal pilih saja satu bekal diantara kami!"kata Sakura.

"Hm,beneran nih tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sasori.

"Iya,tidak apa-apa.Pilih saja"kata Sakura,ke-5 sahabatnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pilih yang ini saja."kata Sasori mengambil kotak bekal milik Tenten.

"A-aku yang ini saja."kata Neji mengambil kotak bekal milik Karin.

"Aku yang ini deh."kata Itachi mengambil kotak bekal milik Sakura.

"Terima kasih makananya,besok kotaknya bekalnya akan kami kembalikan."kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Iya.Besok kami akan buatkan makanan lagi untuk kalian."kata Karin.

"Hah?Apa tidak terlalu merepotkan?"tanya Neji.

"Tidak masalah,kami senang melakukanya."jawab Temari.

"Lebih baik besok gantian bawa bekalnya jadi tidak bingung seperti sekarang."usul Sasori.

"Baiklah,kami pergi dulu sampai jumpa!"kata Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa."balas Itachi.

Ke-6 sahabat itu kembali ke kelas mereka,Tenten,Karin dan Sakura terlihat senang karena bekal buatan mereka diterima oleh Itachi,Sasori dan Neji sedangkan Tenten,Ino dan Hinata terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Bekal ini sebaiknya di berikan pada siapa?"tanya Hinata muram.

"Kau makan saja!"kata Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar."kata Hinata.

"Buat kami saja!"kata suara seorang laki-laki dari arah samping.

"Naruto?"kata Hinata.Ya.Suara laki-laki tadi adalah suara milik Naruto.Dia berjalan mendekati ke-6 sahabat bersama Sasuke,Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Makanan kalian buat kami saja!"kata Naruto lagi sambil melirik makanan yang dipegang Hinata,Temari dan Ino."Kebetulan kami tidak pergi ke kantin karena disana sangat ramai."lanjutnya.

"Hinata,Temari dan Ino terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu."Ng...baiklah ini!"kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Naruto.Ino dan Temari pun ikut menyerahkan kotak bekal mereka.

"Terima kasih."seru Naruto riang.

"Hm...sama-sama,besok jangan lupa kembalikan kotak bekal kami!"kata Temari.

"Tenang saja akan kami kembalikan,kami kan tidak pikun."kata Shikamaru.

"Benar, kami kan pintar."kata Sai sok.

"Hn."ini lagi si muka rata,pelit banget ngomongnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Ya ya ya terserah kalian."kata Ino cuek.

Ke-4 pangeran sekolah lalu berbalik menuju tempat duduk mereka,tapi sebelum berbalik Sai berkata...

"Ino!"panggil Sai.

"Ya."jawab Ino malas.

"Kau cantik."kata Sai lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

BLUSH!

A-a-apa?"dan Ino langsung blushing seketika,wajahnya merah sekali.

Setelah hari itu,ke-6 sahabat itu selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Itachi,Sasori dan Neji setiap harinya,mereka selalu bergantian untuk membuatkan bekal agar adil.Dan semakin hari hubungan ke-6 sahabat dengan ke-3 pria tampan itu pun semakin dekat.Suatu hari Sakura dan Hinata mendapat kabar bahwa 2 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Itachi,mereka pun berencana untuk membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Itachi,mereka sepakat untuk membuat kue itu bersama-sama.

"Hinata,nanti pulang sekolah kau langsung mampir ke rumahku ya!Kita buat kue ulang tahun sama-sama!"kata Sakura.

"Baiklah."kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Dan tolong jangan kau beri tahu Kak Neji,nanti dia bocorkan pada Kak Itachi!"kata Sakura.

"Iya,aku sudah tahu kok,aku tidak sebodoh itu kali."jawab Hinata sedikit cemberut.

"Iya iya maaf deh."kata Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Hinata yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika cemberut.Di kejauhan,tampak Naruto yang sedang melihat Hinata,senyum indah merekah di wajahnya yang tampan.

Setelah pulang sekolah,Hinata tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya melainkan pulang ke rumah Sakura.Sesuai janji,mereka membuat kue ulang tahun bersama-sama.Mereka memilih membuat kue rasa cokelat karena kebanyakan orang suka rasa cokelat termasuk author._.

Setelah 2 jam lamanya berkutat dengan adonan-adonan roti dan menghiasnya,jadilah kue ulang tahun lapis cokelat yang cantik.

"Fyuuuh...akhirnya selesai juga,semoga rasanya enak."kata Sakura penuh harap.

"Ya semoga saja begitu."kata Hinata.Dia memandang keluar jendela dan langsung terbelalak kaget."Ya ampun,sudah jam segini,orang tuaku pasti khawatir."kata Hinata panik.

"Wah sudah selarut ini,tenang saja aku dan supir pribadi keluargaku akan mengantarmu pulang."kata Sakura menenangkan.

"Terima kasih Sakura,maaf telah merepotkanmu."kata Hinata.

"Tak apa,tidak baik bagi perempuan pulang sendirian."kata Sakura.

Sakura pun mengantar Hinata pulang dengan supir pribadi keluarganya.

"Keesokan harinya.

"Sakura sepertinya Kak Itachi tidak ada di kelasnya."kata Hinata.Mereka memang sedang berdiri di depan kelas Itachi,kelas viii A.

"Sepertinya begitu,ayo kita cari dia!"kata Sakura,Hinata menagguk.Mereka mencari Itachi selama beberapa menit sampai mereka menemukanya.Pria itu sedang berdiri di depan lapangan basket.

"Kak Itachi!"panggil Sakura dan Hinata.Itachi menoleh.

"Oh,hai Sakura,Hinata."balas Itachi,berbeda dengan adiknya,Sasuke,Itachi jauh lebih ramah dan hangat.

"Kak Itachi sedang apa disini?"tanya Hinata setelah tiba dihadapan Itachi.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang."jawab Itachi."Kalian sedang apa disini?"tanyanya balik.

Sakura dan Hinata saling pandang kemudian mereka menangguk bersamaan.

"A-anu ngomong-ngomong,selamat ulang tahun Kak Itachi."kata Sakura dan Hinata.Mereka kemudian mengeluarkan kue buatan mereka pada Itachi membuat pria itu menganga kaget.

"Kalian tahu hari ini hari ulang tahunku?Hebat,terima kasih!Kalian membuatnya sendiri?"tanya Itachi panjang lebar,mengambil kue cokelat yang dipegang Sakura dan Hinata.

"Sama-sama."jawab Sakura dan Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Oh ya Kak,tadi Kakak bilang sedang menunggu seseorang,siapa?Apa Kak Sasori dan Kak Neji?"tanya Sakura.Itachi yang sedang memakan kue ulang tahunnya menggeleng.

"Bukan,aku sedang menunggu..."

"Itachi,maaf aku terlambat!"terdengar suara seorang perempuan menghampiri mereka.

 ** _Penasaran dengan perempuan yang memanggil Itachi tadi?Jika ingin terus membaca fic ini,mohon ikuti!Tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa.Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya.Terima kasih.Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya,SEGERA._**


End file.
